estamos en bleach ¿¡Bleach?
by blanca luna
Summary: tres chicos amantes de bleach quedan atrapados en la serie ¿como llegaron ahí? ¿ podrán ser shinigamis? historia muy loca por si acaso! up!
1. Chapter 1

_Este fin hecho por mi y onny-chan_

_Nota: bleach no me pertenece me gusta hacer sufrir a sus personajes_

_

* * *

_

Era un mañana soleada como para salir a jugar o pasear, pero no.

Había dos jóvenes echados panza arriba en un sillón.

Un joven y una niña.

El joven, alto de aproximadamente 1.78 de altura y de 19 años, piel morena, ojos café oscuros, cabello negro un poco largo y despeinado, aspecto de amargado y también desinteresado, que vestía una polera negra manga corta y una camisa blanca abierta encima con un pantalón pitillo azul marino y tenis blancos

Su nombre André Shiroi…

La niña, más pequeña, que con suerte media aproximadamente 1.42 de altura y de 12 años, piel blanca, cabello azabache y corto que le pasa un poco los hombros los hombros y uno que ocho mechón en la cara, ojos marrones oscuros un poco para color uva, aspecto curioso y inocente que vestía un pantalón corto asta las rodillas de color café claro y un polo manga tres cuartos con cuello cerrado color celeste con medias blancas cortas y zapatillas negras con azul.

Su nombre Luna Shiroi…

Ambos hermanos

-Nii-san…-dijo la niña-Nii-san… hermano, poste de luz ¡responde! - grito la pelinegra. El joven salto del sillón donde dormía plácidamente, cayendo al suelo estampando la cara contra el piso.

-Enana del demonio me asustaste ¿que quieres?-dijo el poste de luz, ups, quiero decir André.

-¿Que hora es…?-dijo la niña.

-mm…-dijo viendo su reloj de muñ ¿para que quieres saber enana?-dijo el adolescente.

-Hoy es sábado ¿verdad?-dijo ella.

-si eso que tiene enana-dijo el joven.

-que hoy a da Bleach a las 11:30 ¿no te acuerdas descerebrado?-le reclamo.

-¡no soy perfecto! pero es cierto y además esta buenísimo en especial Rukia –dijo el dejando caer baba

-hermano ve a los bocaditos, que va a venir Dany para verlo con nosotros –dijo por ultimo la niña.

-Baa, la odiosa de tu amiga-dijo molesto.

-Si y no es odiosa, se que te cae bien, así que no te quejes nii-san-dijo Luna.

-Bien, bien -dijo rascándose la cabeza- voy a la cocina ya, no me tardo.

Cinco minutos después…

Toc, toc, TOC

-Va voy, ya voy-dijo la Shiroi menor mientras abría la puerta.

-¡LUNA-CHAAAN!-grito la chica lanzándose encima de la pobre niña. Era una chica de aproximadamente 1.60 de 15 años, cabello negro largo con una coleta hacia el costado, morena, ojos marrones llevaba una camisa amarilla manga cero y unos pantalones de tela holgados color verde oscuro con zapatillas café.

Su nombre fácil, Dany tachikawa.

Después de un rato que demoro en sacarse a su amiga de encima y sentándose en el piso para ver mejor el televisor plasma gigante (O.O eso es exagerar Luna-chan).

-¡Nee-san!, YA EMPEZO BLEACH-grito la mas pequeña buscando el control remoto.

-Y que esperas Luna-chan, ponlo ¡quiero ver a Ichigo y a todos los demás!- grito la su querida Dany.

-¡Lo pondría si encontrara el endemoniado control remoto!- de acuerdo sus nerviosos se le escapaba a la pequeña de la familia.

Dos minutos de insultos saltos, patadas, encontraron el control encima del sillón ¡Plop! Caída al estilo anime

-Eres tonta luna-chan-dijo la niña de coleta al costado.

-Vez te lo dije enana ¡eres tonta!-un grito que se escucho desde la cocina.

-Gracias nii-san, eres un gran apoyo-grito sarcásticamente la pequeña-idiota…-susurro.

-¡Te escuche!

-¡Que bueno!-le devolvieron el grito las dos chicas.

-Bueno a lo que estábamos-dijeron ambas prendiendo el televisor.

-¡Sugoi¡ que niñas tan lindas-dijo el sombrerero loco, mirándolas.

-Nee-san, nos esta mirando-dijo algo sorprendida y apunto de saltar y hacer en baile de la emoción.

-Tranquila es parte del capitulo-dijo Dany agitando una mano para tranquilizárla.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Urahara y derepente la televisión se apago.

-¡¿Que! No, esto no esta pasando, no cuando esta comenzando Bleach-grito la morena mayor.

-Tal vez si lo pateamos se encienda –dijo. No, más bien grito la niña. Luego de dos patadas, tres puñetes y de que milagrosamente el hermano de luna no se allá dado cuenta da nada.

-¡En-ci-en-de-te!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo que pateaban la televisión. En ese momento llego el poste de luz, digo André.

-¡¿Que mierda hacen ustedes dos niñas del…?-no pudo continuar porque del televisor (no pregunten como) se abrió una especie de túnel que los arrastro adentro de él.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando?-grito el mayor de los tres.

-¡¿Me vez la cara de que yo se que pasa? ¡Baka!-volvió a gritar la que le seguía en edad

-¡Que divertido!-grito la mas pequeña de los tres.

Y al final del túnel, por fin una luz

-¡Estamos salvaaaa…-no alcanzaron a terminar la oración…

Por que empezaron a caer, y caer y caer y caer…

PUM!

…

Tocaron el duro suelo de una cuidad. Y cayeron de manera muy original; André debajo de Dany, y Dany debajo de Luna. Sip, esa es una manera muy original de caer.

-¡¿En donde carajo estamos?-grito André.

-vaya manera de cuidar las santas orejas de tu hermanita-comento sarcástica Dany, a lo que se gano una fea mirada de parte de André.

-Nii-san mira ¡este lugar se me hace conocido!-grito la pequeña.

-A mi también se me hace conocido, André-todos miraban acongojados el lugar-pero no recuerdo de donde-dijo la chica de la coleta.

Cargando memoria…

50%,70%...95%

…

100%

-¡Karakura!-gritaron los tres.

-¡¿Como diantres terminamos en Karakura si estábamos viendo Bleach?-grita la menor de todos.

-Enana cálmate, esto debe ser una equivocación solo debe ser un lugar que se le perece-dijo su hermano tratando de encontrar lógica a todo esto.

-Un momento… si estamos en Karakura ¿entonces estamos en Bleach?- dijo la morena mayor

Los tres se pusieron a pensar…

-¡A estamos en Bleach…!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Bleach?

Continuará….

* * *

_Yo: nii-san es malo no soy tonta (fingiendo llorar sacando un pañuelo)_

_André: no seas dramática enana_

_Yo: yo puedo hacer todo el drama que quiera (dejando de llorar y guardando el pañuelo quien sabe donde)_

_Onny: si mastodonte valla manera de cuidar las santas orejitas de tu hermanita_

_Andre: cállate que tú tampoco ayudas, pudiste taparle los oídos ¬¬_

_Onny: mastodonte…¬¬_

_André: ¡te escuche!_

_Onny: ¡que bueno! ^^_

_Yo: nee-san, tarado ya párenla ¿no creen?_

_Ambos: él/ella empezó_

_Yo: ahh, esta será una historia larga_

_André: bueno, ¿Cómo este habremos llegado a karakura?_

_Onny: ¿Qué nos esperara?_

_Yo: ¿nos convertiremos en shinigamis?_

_Los tres:¿Por qué hacemos tantas preguntas si no sabrán la respuesta esta mas adelanté? jajaja_

Nos vemos!...


	2. desaparesidas la enana y la enana

-Un momento… si estamos en Karakura ¿entonces estamos en Bleach?- dijo la

morena mayor

Los tres se pusieron a pensar…

-¡A estamos en Bleach…!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Bleach?

Mientras en otro lugar…

Nuestros chicos que paseaban en el centro comercial y se sentaron para

conversar.

-Oigan chicos ¿sienten esos Reiatsus?-dijo el cuatro ojos, digo Ishida.

-Si, es extraño-dijo el Kurosaki.

-Son tres Reiatsu, lo curiosos es que parecen de Shinigamis, pero… no los reconozco-dijo la morena.

-Chicos ¿no será mejor ir a ver?-dijo la Hime.

-Bien vamos-dijeron todos al unísono.

Regresando con los chicos…

-¡¿Que mierda vamos a hacer? ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme Dany!-de acuerdo a este se le fueron los nervios, mientras Dany le destapada los oídos a la pequeña del grupo.

-Podrías controlar tu vocabulario, al menos por tu hermana, ¿no crees, mastodonte idiota?-dijo, o mas bien grito la morena.

-Ella nunca entenderá así que no importa Dany-dijo el adolescente-además

¿¡que mierda vamos a hacer, puedes decirme!-grito el chico del grupo.

-¡hey! cuando no entiende pregunta y SIEMPRE me dejas el lío a mi-le contesto furiosa mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

Mientras discutían la pequeña de grupo se quedo viendo algo asombrada y con la boca abierta, estaba un poco alejada de los dos adolescentes.

-N-nii-san, Nee-san-tartamudeo la pequeña.

-¡Eres el idiota mas grande que he conocido! ¡Y eso que he conocido a muchos idiotas!-grita la morena mayor ignorando a la niña

-¡Chicos…!-trato de llamar su atención.

-¡Y tu la chica mas escandaloso de la historia!-le devolvió el grito.

-¡Chicos!...

-¡De escándalo no te quejes, si tú estas armado uno ahora!

-¡Hermano, nee-san!-llamo desesperada.

-por que mejor no te…-no pudo terminar por un fuerte golpe en la espinilla

-Cállate ¡Nee-san, poste de luz! Miren-dijo la pelinegra mas pequeña señalando a alguien. Sip, frente a ellos estaba nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro querido elenco de Bleach (sin contar a Chad).

-De acuerdo… esto debe ser un sueño así que Dany, pellízcame-dijo el pelinegro mayor sin dejar de mirarlos con la boca abierta -¡OUCH! No lo dije enserio, tarada-gritó André.

-Lo siento, no aguante la tentación-dijo Dany riendo por lo bajo.

-Así que ustedes son los de los extraños Reiatsus-dijo Rukia.

-Nos llamo extraños-le susurro André a Dany.

-creo que si-le devolvió el susurro.

-Sin tan solo son unos niños-dijo el pelinaranja con mueca de aburrimiento.

-Oe, de niño yo no tengo nada-dijo el pelinegro mayor.

-Cierra la boca ena…-callo en el último momento.

-¡Ja!-grito apuntándolo con el dedo-no puedes decirme "enano" porque soy mas alto que tu, así que ¿por que no vas a llorar con tu papito E-NA-NO?-el mayor del grupo, André.

-Maldito desgraciado ¬¬-saliéndole como cinco venitas en la frente del pelinaranja.

-Pero valla, alguien pudo hacerle frente a Kurosaki-dijo el Quincy acomodando sus lentes y ganándose una mirando fulminante por parte de este-pero no creo que ellos sean los de los Reiatsus mirándolos bien, y en especial a la chica de coleta-dijo mirando a Dany, eso la hizo enfadar.

-¿Dices que no puedo ser la chica porque soy rara?-dijo indignada-primero, yo se como vestirte a la moda, segundo, no tengo un pasatiempo tan gay como coser y tercero, no uso un traje ajustado para pelear-dijo la niña de coleta de forma burlesca.

-tú de moda no tienes idea y ¿!como mierda sabes que me gusta coser?¡-grito el cuatro ojos.

- lo adivine-dijo Dany en un tono de superioridad y de brazos crusados.

- cállate, niñ…- no pudo continuar con la oración porque sintió un proyectil húmedo caer en su cara- ¿que es esto?-pregunto el Quincy tocando la biscosa sustancia.

-parece que las batallas hicieron que te olvidaras de las cosas simples de la

Vida...eso que tienes en la cara es baba, saliva o como quieras llamarlo, querido y viene de la cavidad bucal de las personas- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas como si fueran mas interesante que el chico.

-maldita desgraciada-grito mientras se limpia en la chaqueta del pelinaranja.

-mira quien habla-dijo rodando los ojos.

-chicos ¿por que mejor no nos calmamos?-dijo riendo nerviosa la Orihime. "Ya que" fue lo que dejaron los que se estaban peleando pero todos notaron que faltaban algunos en el en grupo para ser exactos las dos mas pequeñas.

-¿! DONDE MIERDA ESTA LA ENANA!-grito el pelinegro y el pelinaranja al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿A quien llamas enana, cabeza de zanahoria?-dijo el pelinegro

-Cállate, a…-dijo tratando de recordar algo.

-André-dijo secamente-me llamo André-mirando a su alrededor buscando algo.

-¿Y que buscas "André"?- haciendo énfasis en las palabras-¿acaso se te perdió algo? Vaya que despistado-dijo burlón.

-No algo, alguien-corrigió Dany también buscando a ese alguien.

-¿Y que es ese alguien que están buscando?- pregunto el Quincy.

-¡Mi hermana!-grito el chico-es una niña mas pequeña que Rukia, dios esta sola en esta maldita ciudad ¿Quién sabe que le pude pasar?-se tomo desesperado de los cabellos y se arrodillo en el suelo frente a Dany.

-¿y así dices que Luna es melodramática?-le pregunto mirando hacia cielo.

-¡¿por que rayos no la vigilaste mientras peleaba con este gilipolla de cabello anaranjado?-le comenzó a gritar mientras la zarandeaba.

-¡es tu responsabilidad no la mía! Yo solo te ayudo.

Mientras un poco para el almacén de Urahara…

-Con que este es el almacén del sombrerero loco-dijo la niña.

-Si, este es el almacén de Urahara, luna ¿quieres entrar? –pregunto la ojivioleta. La niña afirmo con la cabeza y entraron.

Continuara…

_Onny: perdiste a tu hermana idiota¬¬_

_André: no te quejes por que no me ayudaste a vigilarla_

_Onny: pero es tu responsabilidad no la mía( le da un codazo)_

_André: Maldita desgraciada_

_Yo: ya vasta estoy aquí_

_André: enana me tenías preocupado _

_Yo: si claro_

_Onny: bueno continuamos chicos_

_André: dejen review_

_Yo: y abra conti pronto_

_Los tres: adiós_


	3. ¡el inicio de la tortura!

Después de ser extraviada por nii-san aquí esta la conti

Que lo disfruten

Agradecimiento a

Sakura-jeka, inupis, hinamori-chan21, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san.

Después de la desaparición de la dos mas pequeñas del grupo y unos golpes por parte del Quincy y Dany, para calmar al pelinaranja y al pelinegro.

-Bueno, creo de deberíamos ir con Urahara-san ¿no crees, Kurosaki?-dijo el

Quincy acomodando sus lentes.

-Que listo Ishida ¬¬-contestó el Shinigami.

-Al menos piensa, no como otros-dijo la chica de coleta mirando al pelinegro

-Bueno vamos a buscarlas-contesto ignorando la negativa.

10 minutos después

Todos (sin contar a las enanas) estaban dentro del al gran almacén de

Urahara stop en la zona de entrenamiento O.O

-Esto es mas grande de lo que me imaginada-dijo André

-pues yo lo imaginaba mas grande-Dany lo miro burlona-¿acaso esa tremenda peluca alborotada y para nada sexy que tienes en la cabeza no te deja imaginar bien?

-maldita-la miraba con furia-y ¿Dónde esta?-buscando a su enana respectiva.

-¡Nii-san!-dijo alegre la pequeña–te tardaste mas de lo que creí, poste de luz- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-cállate ¡enana del demonio! Me preocupe por ti-dijo apunto de querer matar a su hermanita.

-eso no te lo creo ni yo, André-dijo Dany mirando lo incrédulamente.

-aunque no lo parezca me preocupo por la enana, Dany-grito para defenderse el pelinegro. La niña de coleta solo se atino a rodar los ojos como decir "claro, te creo tanto"

-¡RUKIA!- grito el portador del Zangetsu- ¿por que te llevaste a la hermana del mastodonte? –le concluyo.

-Pues por que- se detuvo al escuchar un "ya te oí" por parte el pelinegro–bueno sigo, por que ella tiene nivel espiritual, al igual que esos dos de ahí –dijo señalando a André y Dany.

-¿a que te refieres?, Rukia- pregunto Ichigo

- ya hable con Urahara, gracias Luna, desde hoy nosotros entrenáremos a estos tres chicos para que sean ¡Shinigamis!-concluyo con una sonrisa.

Y todos los presentes

-¡¿QUE?

Después de muchas preguntas y una explicación de porque la mas pequeña del grupo desapareció y todo para que los tres se pudieran convertir en Shinigamis era un sueño y si lo era mas vale que nadie despierte a ese grupo de chicos o grrr (no quieren saber que le pasara).

Y haci fue cada uno tubo un maestro ya que Urahara estaba haciendo el vago durmiendo en el piso (que novedad)

Para André * redoble de tambores*…

Ichigo (gran decepción por parte de chico pelinegro T.T)

Para Dany

Ishida (pobre de la chica) y Orihime que la vera de ves en cuando

Para Luna

Rukia (la única con suerte) y Orihime también la vera de ves en cuando

Primera fase salir de nuestro cuerpos

Y para eso esta el siempre útil guante de Rukia

-sugoi – dijo la pequeña – se siente mejor, de lo que creí- dijo súper entusiasmada.

-calma enana, esto será pan comido- ohh después se arrepentirá de haber dicho eso jojo.

Continuara…

Yo: seremos Shinigamis!

Onny : si!(Ambas hacen el baile de la emoción).

André: ya cálmate enana, Onny tu también.

Onny: cállate mastodonte amargado y viejo.

André: solo dices eso por ser una ser chata al igual que la enana.

Yo: ey!

Ambos: sabes que eres enana.

Yo: qué crueles (saco mi pañuelo y lloro).

André: mucho con el drama enana.

Yo: yo hago le que se me da la gana ¡poste de luz!

André: ¡tabla de planchar!

Yo: ¡mastodonte!

André: enana.

Yo: ¡estúpido!

Onny: ya paren o les pego a ambos.

Ambos:*miedo* si

Todos: dejen Review y abra conti pronto.

Yo: son mi comida, waa ustedes no me alimentan.

André: si no quieren vera esta enana, mas flaca de lo que ya es, envíen

Review.

Onny: me vengare * sacando un cuchillo filoso y risa malvada* (¬.¬ de quien diablos me quiero vengar?)

Ambos *escalofrio*

Todos: byee!


	4. la tortuta!

¿Como habían terminado así? Bueno, ni ellos mismo lo sabían.

André en el suelo rodando y gritando "!NO¡ ¡Mi hermoso pelo alborotado sexy¡" e Ichigo con un dolor en la entrepierna también gritando. Dany tratando de que Ishida no le ganara mentalmente mientras la obligaba a concentrar su energía espiritual en una esfera de vidrio. La mas pequeña del grupo practicando Kidoh y como resultado una gran explosión, una maestra estresada y la otra alentado a la pequeña.

¿Como acabaron así?

Flash Back

Todos se habían dividido con sus respectivos profesores.

Primero con Dany e Ishida.

Nuestro querido Quincy le enseñara a controlar se energía espiritual.  
-Bien niña- dijo ganándose una mirada matadora de ella-te enseñare a controlar tu energía espiritual.  
-Ya me suponía eso, ahora dime como-dijo Dany aburrida.  
-Maldita mocosa-dijo acomodándose los lentes en lo que le aparecía un tic en el ojo-tienes que –sacando una esfera muy rara-canalizar tu reiatsu en esta esfera. A ver como lo haces-termino por decir.  
-no jodas, esto será sencillo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
-Ni tanto-dijo Ishida.  
Dany trato de controlar su reiatsu en esa esfera, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de algo.  
-Me enseñarías a canalizar mi reiatsu-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto avergonzada.  
-Esto será mas complicado de lo que pensé –dijo el pobre Ishida

Mientras con André y ichigo

-Bueno André –dijo Ichigo con deje de superioridad – como estas fuera de tu cuerpo y es normal que cuando estas en forma alma te esfuerzas mas ,eso quiere decir que te falta un poco el aire y tu cuerpo se siente pesado.

En lo miro como si supiera todo lo que sentía

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto?- pregunto el pelinegro al pelinaranja. Este se limito a sonreír.  
-La primera vez pelee con byaku…-no puedo seguir.  
-Si, se la historia-dijo interrumpiendo y mirándolo con autosuficiencia-peleas, te destruye la cadena del alma, supuestamente entrenas con Urahara y bla ,bla,bla…  
-¿Como mierda sabes tanto?-pregunto el pelinaranja estupefacto por haberle dicho la cuarta parte de su vida.  
-Internet-fue la respuesta del chico.  
-Bueno, pues- calmando su semblante-te enseñare a moverte mejor en tu forma de alma y are eso –tomando una posición con su espada- con esto… ¡BAN-KAI!-liberándolo y lanzando mucha tierra.  
-Y como se supone que me ayudes a entrenar con e…-no puedo continuar porque  
Ichigo le estaba lanzando Getsuga Tensho-¡¿Que mierda estas haciendo maldita cabeza de naranja?  
-¿Qué? Te ayudo entrenar- dijo con sonrisa macabra- a mi nadie me gana ni tu y ni nadie-rió preparándose para atacar-¡Getsuga Tensho!  
-¡maldito desquiciado!-grito mientras corría, pero para su mala suerte una ráfaga paso por su cabello y le corto un gran mechón-¡NO! ¡MI HERMOSO PELO ALBOROTADO SEXY! ¡NOOOO!-dijo el chico para que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y corriera tras Ichigo.  
En un cambio de papeles, ahora André era quien perseguía al Kurosaki.

En otro lugar

-Bueno luna-dijo Rukia mirándola de reojo-te enseñare kidoh-la pequeña solo dijo "¡si señora!" En tono militar-bueno mira y luego has lo mismo que yo.

-¡Oh Señor!, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. Hadou 33, ¡Soukatsui!-una gran bola de energía roja choca por una piedra y la pulveriza.  
-Ahora inténtalo-le dijo Rukia a la pequeña aprendiz.  
-¡Oh Señor!, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. Hadou 33, ¡Soukatsui!- pero en vez de salir una gran bola de energía roja de su palma todo el kidoh le explotó en la cara. Después que se disolvió la nube de humo apareció una toda desarreglada niña y una profesora molesta por que Orihime se había ido al baño.

Mientras tanto, con André…

El pelinegro siguió persiguiendo a pobre pelinaranja diciendo cosas in entendibles.  
Ante que alcanzo al pobre

-¡Esto es por mi hermoso cabello!- grito el pelinegro pateando al pelinaranja en la entrepierna, no sin antes que Ichigo le lanzara un Getsuga Tensho que le quito otro mechón de pelo pero mas pequeño.  
-¡OTRO MAS NOOOO!-fue otro gritó de profundo dolor por parte de André.

Fin de Flash Back

Después de que todos se tranquilizaran y que inexplicadamente el pelo de  
André allá vuelto a la normalidad…

-Bien –dijo el Kurosaki, ya recuperado de la patada-creo que es hora-dijo mirando a sus tres nuevo amigos.  
-¿Hora de que?-pregunto el mayor mientras sonreía al haber recuperado su cabellera.

-Pues, hora de que conozcan a sus Zampakuto-dijo el Quincy, a los tres aprendices se les ilumino el rostro y sonrieron bobamente ante tal declaración.

Fin de capitulo.

* * *

yo: al fin conoceremos a nuestras zampakutoh!

onny:si!

andre:ya calmesen niñas

ambas: no queremos poste de luz

andre:desgraciadas

yo:dejen reviwe y abra conti pronto

onny:si !

andre:dejen review o aberiguare donde viven y(música de psicosis y escenario macabro) los cortare en pedazitos

yo: nee nii-san da miedo

onny: bueno seguimos

todos:jane!


End file.
